


you're the one i can't lose (no one loves me like you do)

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Service Top, they're so in LOVE in this fic bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: in other spaces, he’s a free-thinker, painting what he wants and photographing what he wants and saying what he wants, when he chooses to speak, that is. but, when he’s with matt and he takes control, he never really feels like a leader. carson is always waiting for instructions, or a cue from body language, to tell him what to do.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	you're the one i can't lose (no one loves me like you do)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope u enjoy this!! frl my fav ship to write

they needed a moment away. the sun was starting to set now, light reflecting against the little stream and dappling in the tiny waves. carson liked how the sun grew from lemon to tangerine to blood orange as it set in the smoggy sky, watching it peek from behind the clouds and drift beneath the many buildings and trees. he felt matt’s sneaker nudge his as they sat and ate fries with harry and jackson, the other two talking about future projects and things of that nature. carson looks at matt, who’s been staring in his direction for almost two minutes without anyone noticing, and he cocks his head. matt wants something. carson isn’t extremely intuitive like he pretends to be, but he can usually read matt like a book. matt is the opposite, trying to hide when he’s a horrible liar, always shifting on his feet or fingers twitching at his sides. carson  _ knows  _ because matt has that look in his eyes that he always has when he wants something, or  _ someone _ , in particular. carson feels a little spark of something in his limbs, and he nudges matt back, stealing a fry. he hopes matt got the message that he understands, that they just have to wait.

it’s sweet watching the sunset with everyone, hearing their pleasant chatter and laughter as the apricot rays finally disappear beneath the skyline. the sky is growing steadily darker, the temperature dropping just a tad, but carson feels like things are just starting to pick up. matt isn’t doing anything in particular, but carson can feel the energy he’s radiating, and it’s exciting and makes the waiting game even more painful. thank god they took two cars. jackson mentions something about getting back to the house and making drinks, and everyone stands, gathering their things as they leave the little spot. matt’s hand bumps against carson’s as they walk, and carson presses down a smile. harry and jackson get in their car, and matt tells them they’ll catch up, and carson hopes that doesn’t sound as conspicuous as he thinks. they watch as the boys pull off into the dark night, honey-colored light from the street lamps beaming down on them, and they both slip into the backseat.

it’s hard to get adjusted at first. matt presses himself against the car door, staring up at carson as he gets in and shuts the door, hands itching to grab onto him. carson pulls matt in, their legs bumping, lips colliding as matt’s hands twist into carson’s hair. he can feel matt yanking, wanting to say ‘no fair’ because of how hard it makes him and how a noise escapes the back of his throat, so he grips matt’s hips hard enough to leave bruise prints. carson likes showing where he’s been, showing off; it’s what he does. matt is whining in his mouth, tongues brushing together, and he finally says something as he pulls away to breathe.

“mark me.” he orders, and carson listens because he always does. he trails away from matt’s mouth, moving down to his neck and beginning to suck a spot. he likes that feeling of cocking his head to bite at matt’s neck, claim the skin as his own, feel matt squirming even if he can’t see it. matt makes these pretty little high-pitched noises, sometimes hums and sometimes whimpers, and carson just bites harder. he snakes his hand underneath matt’s shirt as he works on the next hickey, brushing against his chain and leaving goosebumps behind. carson’s hand finds the area where matt’s heart is, heartbeat quick and thumping, and he rests there, feeling matt grasp at him. he wants matt to know he loves him, in his own weird type of body language. carson sucks at matt’s skin, then bites, then stops for air, then bites again, forming his own pattern. he can feel matt getting restless above him, hands lingering beneath carson’s shirt and running over his ribs.

“you want me to fuck you, matt?” carson asks against matt’s throat, and he can feel his boyfriend gasp. “i take that as a yes.” carson says with a chuckle, pressing a chaste kiss to matt’s throat before sitting up to face him again. matt’s eyes already look blown out, his glasses slipping off his face, and carson takes them away. matt protests, stealing them back.

“i wanna see you, cars’. you’re...hot.” he admits it shyly, his face red, and carson glances down at the marks he’d left. he grins in a cheshire kind of way.

“so you  _ do  _ think i’m hot.” carson winks, and matt giggles.

“shut up and kiss me.” matt says with fake annoyance, and carson does what he’s told, always following orders. he leans in, grabbing at matt’s hips again, and he pushes lightly enough until matt is laying down in the backseat of the car. he whimpers, wrapping his legs around carson’s waist and pulling on his hair again, attempting to get him as close as possible. carson is fully hard already, adjusting in the seat so he can kiss matt better, which leads to him accidentally brushing his knee up against matt’s crotch. 

“a-ah! carson-” matt yelped, clinging to him tighter. carson grinned again, pressing his knee harder and earning a choked whine in reply.

“you’re so desperate.” carson mumbled, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he smiled. matt pouted, pulling on carson’s hair again just to get him to stop talking. carson covered up a whimper with a cough, which delved into a series of laughs between the two boys, carson going back in to kiss matt again with a smile on his face. he was in love.

carson slipped a condom out of his pocket, opening it and rolling it out as matt slipped off carson’s pants and boxers and his own. matt stared up at him as he worked it over his cock, his tongue sticking between his lips again, and matt smiled. he admired carson’s messy hair, the roots growing back to brown again, and the way his dark lashes tilted down, down against freckled cheeks. matt liked to count his boyfriend’s freckles when he couldn’t sleep, making little constellations in the vast universe of  _ carson.  _ carson would never know that, though. he’d finished, putting his hands underneath matt’s legs and tilting them upward so he could get a better angle. carson smiled down at matt, watching his face for the go-to, and he pushed inside, driven by the gasp that came from matt’s throat. 

“c-car-” matt couldn’t even finish, his hand grasping for purchase on the leather seats, and carson took it. 

“squeeze.” carson said softly, and matt did so until carson was bottoming out inside of him, the familiar warm feeling. carson couldn’t get in the right position in such a cramped space, one hand in matt’s and the other holding onto his hips, his foot pressing against the opposite door.

“you good?” matt asked, though he was breath was shaky. carson nodded.

“yeah, yeah, just...wondering why we did this in a car.” he looked around at the small space, lit up by two lone streetlights.

“well, we wouldn’t be alone back home for a few more hours at least. i wanted you.” matt’s free hand reaches up to touch at carson’s face, and carson has one of those endearing moments again, feeling his cheeks flush. matt’s hands are so cold sometimes. carson holds onto it, breathing warm air over his fingers. matt flushes this time.

“are  _ you _ okay?” carson asks, and matt nods.

“mm hm. just had to get used to it.” he pokes carson’s cheek, smiling, and carson goes back into position, looking at matt with nothing but fondness. 

he starts at a medium pace, in and out, watching matt’s face for signs. carson always feels like he needs directions when he’s like this. in other spaces, he’s a free-thinker, painting what he wants and photographing what he wants and saying what he wants, when he chooses to speak, that is. but, when he’s with matt and he takes control, he never really  _ feels _ like a leader. carson is always waiting for instructions, or a cue from body language, to tell him what to do. he remembers hearing that the line between your everyday personality and your behaviors during sex can be complete opposites, and he thinks he fits in that category. so, when matt’s face scrunches up and he wiggles his hips, carson knows he needs to go faster, so he does.

“keep going, carson.” matt says, as if he could hear his boyfriend’s thoughts. carson nods, speeding up again and glancing up to see the windows fogging. he always thought that was only in the movies. he looks back down at matt, who is staring at him open-mouthed, brow furrowed and sinful noises coming from his mouth. carson wants to memorize them.

“kiss me, please.” matt utters, cheeks rouge. carson takes in a breath, trying not to cum at the sight of matt, and he leans again. matt tastes like cherry chapstick and salt from the fries, and carson wants to drown in him, feeling pink and red and blue all at once. his tongue explores matt’s mouth even if he knows it well, head cocking as his thrusts start to get jagged, warm heat twisting in his stomach.  
“are you-” carson breaks for air, but judging by how matt’s whines get higher, carson can tell it’s already happening. he goes back to matt’s neck, biting a new bruise just so he can hear how matt sounds when he cums. it’s like music. it goes by quick, but carson memorizes those movements, how matt’s hips jerk up and how it sounds like he’s a literal fucking pornstar.

carson hasn’t cum yet, but he’s close, sitting up and thrusting harder into matt. matt is on the brink, eyes lidded and hazy as he watches carson work, overstimulation close. 

“m-matt-” carson whimpers, and he’s cumming, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure rushes through his veins. he’s always vocal when he orgasms, something he couldn’t control no matter how hard he tried, but matt said he loved it anyway. he’d stick his fingers into carson’s mouth just to hear how they sounded when they were muffled, and carson would drool and whine and stare up at matt with embarrassment. carson thinks about that feeling, how dark his bedroom was and how his thighs rubbed together, and he cums harder, falling onto matt’s chest.

“matt, matt please-”

“shhh, i got you.” matt cooed, his spindly fingers working their way into carson’s hair and stroking it. sometimes carson needed a second to cool down, closing his eyes shut and letting everything drift for a few minutes, and matt was always there for him. his hands were calming, like they were specifically meant to comfort him, and carson took in a deep breath before he spoke again.

“‘was good.” he slurs against matt’s chest, and matt smiles.

“figured. you’re sleepy now, huh?” he asks, and carson nods, a goofy little grin on his face. “i can drive then. it’s a bit of a drive, so you’ll be awake by the time we get back.” carson pouts.

“forgot we have to be conversational.” he whines, and matt snorts.

“you and your big words.”

“shut the fuck up.” 

they don’t get up right away, listening to the sound of their breathing in the small car, and despite the cramped setting, carson feels safe and secure and loved. that’s what it’s like with matt, fingers dancing in carson’s hair and another hand smoothing up and down his back: out of harm’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback!!! <33


End file.
